With the rapid development of technology, for use in the business services such as item search and item selection, items often need to be segmented from images containing the items. Current image segmentation techniques include, for example, segmentation techniques based on significant region detection, segmentation techniques based on face detection, segmentation techniques based on image connectivity, or the like. However, none of these segmentation techniques is applicable for the segmentation of garment images. The segmentation technique based on significant region detection has a good segmentation effect when the image has a clear background and a simple layout, but many images containing commercial items have a complex background or a complex layout. The segmentation technique based on face detection is suitable for images where there is a fashion model and the fashion model has a clear face and a simple posture, but many images containing commercial items do not have any fashion model or the fashion model has a complex posture. The segmentation technique based on image connectivity is suitable for situations where the image has a clear background and a simple layout and the garment itself has little texture, but many images containing commercial items have a complex background or a complex layout. It can be seen therefrom that it is difficult for these segmentation methods to achieve satisfactory effects of image segmentation.